


All I Ask Of You

by HistoricalTears



Series: The Akeshu Musical Songfic [5]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi Goro Lives, Chatting & Messaging, M/M, Nightmares, Post Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Shenanigans, Trans Kurusu Akira, set after Shido's palace, title from Phantom of the Opera
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-10-29 02:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20788901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HistoricalTears/pseuds/HistoricalTears
Summary: Goro wasn't quite added to the official Phantom Thieves chat, but it was better than nothing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WOOOO chatfic! Heck yeah!

**JOKER ** **has added CROW into _The Phantom Thieves Second_**

**JOKER has renamed group ** _ **Youtuber ** _ _ **Voice: we need to talk** _ **.**

**Oracle: **kira nows really not the time

**Joker: **I know.

**Joker: **I just need another coping mechanism.

**Skull: **why did you add him here?

**Joker: **Because we all need to talk this out, maybe it's best if its through phone and not face to face, so that no one bursts into tears in public.

**Panther: **And by someone, you meant yourself?

**Joker:** I'm a little hormonal today.

**Crow: **I'm sorry everyone for everything that's happened. I'm sorry for leading you guys on, and I'm deeply sorry for everything that happened in Shido's palace. My actions were not the best, and at the moment I felt helpless. But most of all, I'm sorry for betraying you like that, Akira, after everything we've done.

**Skull: **you straight up left him in an interrogation room to be beaten and drugged.

**Skull: **this apology means nothing.

**Crow: **I'm sorry

**Joker: **Ryuji enough. 

**Joker: **I forgive you, Goro, like I've said before. But the things you did to us, to me, was hurtful.

**Crow: **And truly, I'm sorry. You don't have to accept my apology, but just know that I mean it.

**Queen: **Akechi-kun, i dont speak for everyone but i do speak for myself when i say i forgive you. What happened back there at the palace made me see you differently. You were just another victim in Shido's game.

**Queen: **yes it's awful what you did to Akira, and we may never forgive you for hurting our leader in such a way. But at least you're trying. And i can respect that.

**Panther: **personally for me, I cant fully trust you for obvious reasons

**Panther: **but I'm not going to hold you to some of your actions.

**Noir: **and you obviously know my answer, Akechi-kun! Of course i forgive you. So long as you dont betray us or hurt Akira again, no hard feelings!

**Oracle: **yeah yeah I forgive you or whatever. Just know that I can do so many things to you in one night

**Oracle: **I still have your phone bugged by the way.

**Fox: **I guess since we are sharing this, while it was not ideal with what you did to our leader and to us as a team, I guess I could forgive your actions this one time.

**Skull: **I'm the only one that's not forgiving you, Akechi and i think you very well know why.

**Skull: **that's my best friend.

**Crow: **Yes I understand. I'm truly sorry, Sakamoto.

**Skull: **whatever.

* * *

**JOKER changed their name to AKIRA.**

**Akira: **Thank you guys for understanding. Sorry if this is late for any of you to read, but I was getting scolding from Morgana about my binder.

**Akira: **That aside, Goro, just know that I still love you despite everything. Yeah I already forgave you, but I want you to know that I still love you, and I was hoping maybe we could try this relationship again. Without all the betrayal and stuff.

**Akira: **goodnight...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive. Be prepared because this chapter got some angst

**Joker: **did you know that in China, the song Do You Hear the People Sing from Les Miserables is banned?

**Skull: **kira wgat?

**Joker: **what

**Skull: **stop that. 

**Oracle: **morgana told me that you have been playing a song on repeat for the past 5 hours that he came to my room annoyed

**Oracle: **so I checked the bug

**Joker: **dont you fucking dare

**Panther: **what was the song? I wanna know Akira's taste.

**Oracle: **I Dreamed a Dream

**Fox: **I do not know what that song is. 

**Panther: **Akira I'm over right now

**Joker: **nO

**Oracle: **look up the song inari, you'll understand 

**Joker: **Futaba I swear

**Skull: **Akira.... you wanna talk about it

**Joker: **I dont know what youre talking about

**Skull: **life has killed the dream I dreamed.

**Skull: **that sounds very depressing kira. I didnt think you were a fantine kind of guy

**Joker:** I dont need this.

**Panther: **I'm outside

**Joker: **tragedy

**Joker: **wait

**Joker: **aNN WAIT

**Oracle: **now my friend is dead and gone

**Skull: **futaba I stg 

**Fox: **I see now. The song has very upsetting undertones and after reading a bit more, the character seems to die a few numbers afterwards. Akira, you can talk to us if you need to when these sort of thoughts occur.

**Noir: **oh? Is Akira okay? That song is very depressing.

**Panther: **He's fine now. He said he had a nightmare last night, couldn't sleep afterwards, and then he started crying.

**Queen: **I see. Could this be because what happened in the interrogation room? Normally I would advise you to see a therapist but seeing as you're a dead man walking, that wouldn't be tasteful. Regardless, keeping all of this emotion is not safe for you, Akira.

**Panther: **MOTHERFUCKER JUST SCRATCHED MY ARM

**Oracle: **lmao

**Panther: **IM TRYING TO SAVE YOUR RIBS YOU ASSHOLE

**Joker: **my ribs will perish

**Crow: **I'm sorry that all of this occurred. The majority of it is my fault, but Akira you physical wellbeing is just as important as your mental wellbeing. Take off the binder please 

**Joker: **why dont you come over and say it to my face

**Crow: **Akira

**Joker: **Goro

**Crow: **fine

**Skull: **nope, nuh uh absolutely not

**Skull:** I'm coming over too

**Joker: **I see your reasoning behind that Ryuji. And I'll let it slide for now.

* * *

**Oracle: **so is everything okay there?

**Panther: **Ryuji and I were kicked out of the attic so Akechi and him can talk things over.

**Panther: **Akechi did get Akira to take his binder off without a scratch lucky bitch

**Panther: **but they talked it out alright. 

**Skull: **wait dont you have the place bugged Futaba?

**Oracle: **cant take the chance of accidentally hearing some nasty stuff

**Skull: **what

**Skull: **oH

**Crow: **We're not at the point yet. 

**Skull: **what did you do to Akira?

**Crow: **He's asleep. Cuddling with me as we speak.

**Skull: **I've got my eye on you akechi

**Crow: **So you've established months ago.

**Queen: **you guys, it is past midnight. You all should be asleep. There's school tomorrow.

**Panther: **Not for Akira....

**Queen: **Sleep now or I will make you sleep myself.

**Panther: **o shit

**Oracle: **o fuck (Hamlet exits)

* * *

**Joker: **feral the lot of you 

**Queen: **Sleep

**Joker: **And suddenly I sleep 

**Author's Note:**

> I know chapter 1 is a little short, sue me. But I hope you guys enjoy this.


End file.
